blmerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Orion Federation
The Orion Federation is a group of nations united under the Orion Federal Council. Most nations reside in the Orion Arm and have not gone too far from their home planet, Earth. Almost all Orion citizens are humans although there are some exceptions. Despite their xenophobic foreign policies the Federation is more than willing to work with anyone that will benefit themselves. History of the Orion Federation The Orion Federation has been around ever since humans have colonized other stars, although they have a brief history before the age of interstellar travel. During the renewed interest in space travel after man has landed on Mars, nations have banded together to further fund and research newer and more efficient ways to travel through space. On the forefront of this technological movement was the United States, who has decreased in power over the years and believes that the future of their nation and the world was in the void of space. In order to get ahead of the economic giant that was China, Europe and the U.S. created an international conglomerate called the Armerian Space Administration (ASA). With the introduction of fusion power and more advanced metal alloys, the ASA sends the first ever manned mission to Europa. Many other successes follow including the colonization of the moon and Mars. Soon, the ASA further pushes the boundaries of space flight and exits the solar system. The Satellite War Now acquiring an abundance of natural resources from asteroids and other planets instead of Earth, nations have begun contending for asteroids, and land on Mars and the moon. As tensions between nations build, China sends the first weaponised ship into space. After a brief conflict between the ship and an ASA shuttle, the United Nations condemns Chinese spacecraft leaving orbit. The nation retaliates by attacking several ASA mining vessels. Only having one choice, the ASA backed by NATO sends their own ships into space, starting the Satellite War, named after several communication satellites and the Moon, a natural satellite being the main points of conflict. The war was short and insignificant, with only a few dozen casualties, but humanity saw the importance of unification in space, as many believed the only way to survive was to expand out to other stars. The first space-born navy was created, which was the main authority in space. The FTL drive and the first extraterrestrial contact As humanity expanded their colonies and gained a better understanding of space, the ASA research division made a breakthrough in space travel, the FTL drive. With this device, ships could easily leave the solar system and arrive at other stars in days. The first FTL jump was broadcasted on live TV, the ship designed to carry the FTL drive arrived near Alpha Centauri in a little over 24 hours. Although this was a major achievement in human spaceflight, the drive was heavily inefficient, ships needing tons of power to even use. Decades pass as the ASA continues to improve FTL capabilities until they were ready to be used for public use. The first ASA ships to jump out of the solar system aimed for possible Earth-like planets. Even though many were not actually suitable for life, a few were, and manned missions to the surface were conducted. What the astronauts found ranged from simple bacteria to creatures vastly different from our own. After the discovery of extraterrestrial life, humanity expanded out en masse to other stars and created the first extra-solar colonies. Colonies became cities and those cities declared independence from the nations on Earth. Interstellar empires were formed, the most notable being the Vyridin Republic, who formed from the United Nations and it's interstellar colonies. Humanity discovered they were not alone in the galaxy, other advanced civilizations were discovered. Years of trade and conflict past until all human nations in the Orion Arm united under the Orion Federation, which is still the center of humanity to present day Society/Culture Although almost all Orioners are human, there are numerous cultures and ethnicities in the nation that all have their roots from Earth. Language All Orioners are taught Tradeband, which is the language of the galactic community. Parents normally teach their children the language of their culture, these languages are categorized into a group of languages called "native". The most widely spoken native language is Chinese, spoken by almost 400 billion people, who mostly live in Yutizju, a state that is part of the Federation. The second and third most widely spoken native languages are Old English and Spanish. Other Species Due to xenophobic foreign policies, anyone besides humans are not allowed to become Orion citizens, besides this, there are still other species living in Orion. Although the exact number is unknown, an estimate would be around 2 billion illegal aliens inside Orion, most living in slums or rural areas where police activity is minimal. Tarekei, the largest city in Orion, is home to many aliens who find a living in the endless cityscapes. Citizens in Tarekei are more open to other species than other planets, and will generally try and help them find a job or find sheltter. Tarekei is destroyed sorry. Most living in Orion live comfortable lives, the majority of the population being middle class and a lesser majority being poor, very few are homeless. Middle class or below middle class citizens normally live in towering apartments in cities or in suburban areas outside of core worlds. Slums are a reality in Orion but they are rare. Military The Orion Defense Forces (O.D.F.), or, the military of Orion is a diverse one, the nation doesn't rely on military strength at all times but can manage to muster up a large one in times of war (which is rare), a draft has not been in effect yet in the history of Orion, so all personnel in the Federation Military are volunteers. Orion Ground Forces The Orion Ground Forces are the backbone of the O.D.F. They utilize both organic and robotic assets, and also have specialized roles such as the Special Environment Group, a special forces branch that operates in extreme environments such as space. Infantry undergo extensive training and the O.D.F. knows the importance of well trained and well equipped soldiers, all are given physical enhancements which can substantially effect the average persons strength, speed and agility. Most are given conventional, but reliable equipment and weapons to get the job done. To protect Orion colonies on far away planets, people volunteer to become colonial guards, who protect low risk areas on colony worlds where conventional ground forces are not needed. Droids are used extensively, and normally are accompanied and work alongside regular soldiers. Even though infantry droids are commanded by other infantry, they can work autonomously and are used as expendable units to help save the lives of actual soldiers. Orion Federation Navy The O.F.N. is extensive and specializes in hard hitting weapons and anti-ship missiles. There is also a large emphasis on troop movement and deployment, most smaller ships being able to land on surfaces and deploy marines, who are elite soldiers that act as the O.D.F.'s shock troopers. Navy fleets normally protect core worlds and borders, doing regular patrols across Orion space. The navy's fighter squadrons are plentiful and they almost always accompany fleets, they serve as both anti-fighter and use swarm tactics to take down larger ships. Economy/Industry Orion has one of the largest economies in the galaxy, although not the largest. There is a basis around industrial and civilian goods. This includes things like commercial ships, cars, mining equipment, machines and work droids. The main raw materials exported in Orion are oil, titanium and other metals. Most of these materials are gathered from the expansive mining of resource rich asteroids and natural satellites. Planet are also mined but planets with suitable conditions will be terraformed to sustain life, where they will be sold to industries for land or most of the time have government controlled civilian colonies. The agricultural industry in Orion is large, there are a large number of either natural or terraformed farm worlds which grow a variety of crops and livestock. Everything from Earth-born plants and animals to domesticated species from far off worlds. All of them have been genetically modified to be as efficient as possible. Some examples would be that cows reproduce more, giving more milk and also have more meat on them. They also grow up quicker, they are completely different than the cow hundreds of years earlier. There is no harvest season as most crops grow rapidly. All of this plus the efficient machinery that has automated the farming process has helped in feeding the trillions of citizens that reside in Orion today. Droids and other autonomous machines are a large part of the Orion industry. They are used from anything to working in the military to working in a rural farm world. Recent Events * Orion forces quell the Haelist movement in Connacht and gain control of several cities in Connacht territory. * Minor hostilities with Ventore occurring on low priority planet. * Small territorial gains found north and south of main Earth Space. Category:Factions Category:South-Galactic Lore